Walking among others
by PendragonKuro
Summary: The dragons want to spend more time with their human friends, but how far will they go to keep their friendship alive? Would they go so far as to become human as long as it allows them more quaity time together?
1. Curiousity

Walking Among Others

A Dragon Tales fan fiction by

Pendragonkuro

The camera zooms in on a familiar house in a quiet suburban neighborhood. We now can see the inside of the upstairs playroom where a bright flash of light occurs. Where the flash has now disappeared we see three young children.

Emmy, age 8, Has Shoulder length brown hair tied up in a ponytail. She is wearing a red T-shirt underneath a denim dress and a pair of red sneakers and white socks.

Max, age 5, the younger brother of Emmy, is wearing a dark green T-shirt, a pair of jeans and black sneakers.

Enrique, their columbian friend, age 9, wore the same thing as Max except his shirt was yellow instead of green.

The trio had just returned from Dragonland where they had helped a giant named Mungus get over a cold. They started to play with their toys,but after a few minutes, Emmy stooped playing and sighed.

Enrique noticed and asked Emmy what was wrong. "Oh nothing." Replied emmy. "I know you're lying. Please Emmy, what's wrong?" Emmy sighed again before telling Enrique "It's just...well, I sometimes wish that we didn't have to leave Dragonland."

"You know we can't stay there." said Enrique. "I love the dragons as much as you two, but we have our own lives. If we stayed in Dragonland don't you think our parents would be worried about us?"

"What if they came here?" asked Max, who had heard everything. "What do you mean Max?" asked Emmy. "What if the dragons came here to Earth?" Replied Max. Enrique sighed. "We can't just bring them to our world. Who knows how people would react to seeing a dragon?"

max frowned. "Gee, I hadn't thought about that." Emmy then said "Why don't we talk to Quetzal about it tomorrow?" asked Emmy. "great idea Emmy." said Enrique.

*LINE BREAK*

Meanwhile, in Dragonland, It was the middle of the night and a certain tiny pink dragon was laying wide awake in her bed. She had similar thoughts running through her head.

"_I'm glad that me and Emmy hang out together when ever she comes to Dragonland, but lately it seems that each time seems shorter than the last."_

_"...Maybe Quetzal can help me with my problem."_ She then slowly got out of bed and began to sneak out of the cave. She eventually made it outside and and began flying under the cover of the stars. "I don't want to sneak out, but I have to know." and with that, she swiftly flew to te school in the sky.

*LINE BREAK*

At the School in the sky, we can see Quetzal sitting in a rocking chair and under the illumination of candlelight. He had fallen asleep ehen suddenly he was awakened by a knock at the door. He got up out of the rocking chair and walked over to the door.

Needless to say he was surprised when he opened the door to find Cassie looking down at her feet nervously. "_Que pasa? _What are you doing out so late little one?" asked Quetzal in a gentle tone of voice.

Cassie then looked up and asked "Quetzal, can I talk to you about something?" "Yes you may. please come inside." replied the elder dragon as he brought Cassie inside. Once they were inside, Cassie then told Quetzal what was on her mind.

When she was finished, Quetzal began to stroke his chin in thought. He then looked over to Cassie and smiled. "So you want to know if you could spend more tome with Emmy Max and Enrique right?" "That's right." said Cassie.

Quetzal then walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out a dog-eared book that looked as if it had seen better days. He then walked over to Cassie and said "I think I can help you with that. But first, I want to wait until the others arrive. Now you should go back home and get some sleep Cassie."

Cassie nodded and left for home. Quetzal watched her fly off into the distance and smiled. "Sleep tight nina. Tomorrow will be a big day for you."

TBC IN PART 2


	2. The Transformation

It was 7 in the morning on a saturday when Emmy and Max got up early to get dressed and wait for Enrique to show up as he said he would ask his parents if they could drop him off early.

They said yes and now it was the weekend. His parents said goodbye and he walked up the pathway to his friends house and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal Max and Emmy's parents. They welcomed him inside and he headed for the playroom.

*LINE BREAK*

The playroom door opened and Enrique entered. "Hi Enrique." greeted the siblings. "Hi Max. Hi Emmy." Enrique returned the greeting. "So, are you going to talk to Quetzal?" he asked Emmy. "Definitely. I just hope I don't get in trouble." She said "I don't think Quetzal will be angry at you for asking." said Max, trying to comfort his big sister.

That seemed to cheer Emmy up as she opened the secret compartment and puuled out the dragon scale. Max and Enrique then joined Emmy in holding the scale and recited the incantation.

_"I wish. I wish._

_With all my heart._

_To fly with dragons._

_In a land apart."_

The dragons on the playroom wall detatched from the wallpaper and began to spin swiftly around the children until the room was engulfed in a flash of light. when the light died down, the children were nowhere to be seen.

*LINE BREAK*

The School in the sky was just about to start it's first class of the day and Cassie was stilla little curious as to what Quetzal had told her late last night.

Afew minutes later, Max, Emmy and Enrique had arrived. They stayed for the moring classes and soon it was time for recess. As the other dragons went outside to play, Quetzal asked Emmy, Max, Enrique, Cassie, Ord and Zak & Weezie respectively to saty inside for the break.

"I hope we didn't do any thing wrong." said Ord. "Don't worry Ord, No one is in trouble." Quetzal reassured the large blue dragon. "Then Why did you call us inside?" asked Zak. "Yeah. What's up?" asked Weezie.

Quetzal the got an old scroll from a drawer. He then brought it over to the others who weren waiting patiently. "It was brought to my attention that you are all worried about your time with each other has become too short." Cassie had told Emmy about last night and they were eagerly awaiting an answer from the old dragon.

"I wanted to talk to you in secret. The reason is because I have a solution to your problem." said Quetzal. "You do?" asked Emmy. "Yes _Ninos._" "What is it?" asked Ord. Quetzal smiled and said "First, you must find the sorceror named Dusk. Tell him that Quetzal sent you. That is what this is for." he said as he handed them the scroll. It was a map that lead to where Dusk lived.

"Follow the map until you find Dusk. He will help you with your problem." And with that, Emmy, Max, Enrique Rode on the backs of their dragon friends and be gan to follow the map.

*LINE BREAK*

It was close to sundown when they made their way to the summit of the Stickleback Mountains. The setting sun began to cast large and eerie shadows along the trail they walked as they came upon a rickety old cottage. "I don't like the looks of this. I say we head back." said a frightened Zak.

"Oh don't be such a fraidy cat Zakky" Said Weezie. "That house does look kind of spooky though." Said Ord. The others agreed that there was a creepy air about the old cottage. Emmy was the one who knocked on the door.

*LINE BREAK*

The door opened all by it's self as they heard a calm voice call to them. "Well...? Please do come in." They entered the house and were taken aback by what they saw. Inside the room, they saw various stones, animals and plants found around Dragonland. But that wasn't what suprised them.

What surprised them, especially the children, was that were also many Item that were from the human world, sucha as a skateboard, a vending machine and an old Atari 2600, just to name a few. They made their way to the back of the room towards the strange humanoid figure standing over a large bowl of water.

The Figure wore nothing but a pitch-black cloak with a hood that hid his facial features. Cassie was the first one to speak. "A-Are you Dusk?" The figure turned towards his guests and said "You must be the ones Quetzal sent. Yes, I am Dusk." he said. "You are afraid of splitting up and never seeing your friends again, are you not?"

"Yes. Do you know how to help us?" Asked Cassie. "I do. But if I help you, you must promise me one thing." They huddled together for a minute or so before they came to an agreement. "Alright, What do you want us to do?"aske Enrique. "I want you to promise me that what you are about to learn, you must never tell a living soul."

"We promise." they all said at once. Dusk then walked back to the bowl of water and said "Very well. Now then, Cassie, Ord, Zak & Weezie, Please step this way." The dragons did as he ordered and walked over to where he told them to stand.

"Now, the reason For the secrecy is because I have a spell that will turn you four human." Everyone gasped. "Human?" aske Cassie with surprise. "Yes. For your bond of friendship to stay true, you must live a year in the human world. All dragons must undergo this transformation when they come of age.

"Then how are they able to go through with it?" asked Emmy. "I have made arrangements with Their families, as must be done so the spell can be underway." He then bagan to rifle through the clutter fo a spellbook.

"Will we be human forever?" aske Ord. "That is entirely up to you. Usually, this spell is cast by Quetzal and only lasts a day. But, there are those who wish to stay human and the spell becomes permanent." Answered Dusk. "That is why I know the spell. The last time I used it was to send a drgon couple to the human world to live the rest of there days." He then found what he was looking for.

"AHA! There you are." He said as he pulled out a musty old tome. He used his sleeve to dust the cover off. He then walked over to the dragons and Began chanting some starnge magic words. The dragons felt a strange tingling sensation as their dragon badges began to glow wildly. He then began to remove the dragon badges.

"I must take these for a moment or the spell won't work. You will get them back later." Said Dusk as the dragons simply nodded. He then began chanting the strange words again only this time it was louter and at a faster pace.

The dragons the began to double over in pain. "Whats happening to them?" Cried Max. "Don't Worry, It will hurt for a moment but the pain will go away in a few moments. The dragons rested on there hands and knees as pain wracked throught there body for what felt like several minutes though in reality was a few short seconds.

It was then hat the transformation began. Where there scales once were, there was now fleshy human skin. Their tails retracted and the scales on their head were replaced with hair. Almost as soon as it had begun, the tranformation ended. Where the dragons once stood were now four humans around 10 to 12 years of age.

Cassie was still the same size as she was when she was a dragon, But she now had a few new features. Where her head scales had been she now had ankle length blonde hair with the bangs completely covering the right side of her face. She also retained her deep icey blue eyes.

Ord had retained his towering height, but had more of a muscular build. He also had short brown hair where his head scales had been.

Zak and Weezie had gone down a few feet, but were otherwise still the same, even though they underwent the most drastic change. First off, they were now completely seperate much to everyone's surprise.

Their hairstyles were also different. Zak's hair was jet black and looked almost like a pompadour. Weezie on the other hand had an unruly mess of Ginger red hair on her head and was covered from head to toe in many freckles.

They began to stand up and soon found themselves having tom try and balence in their new and wobbly human feet. "Ugh. I feel like I just went through a session of Weezie's stunts." said Zak woozily. "I don't love it." Said Weezie as she put her hand to her forehead.

Cassie tried to get up while Ord just sat there in a daze. Max, Emmy and Enrique ran over to help their now human friends. "Are you guys okay?" asked Emmy. "I think so." replied Cassie as Emmy helped her to her feet. Soon, they all were able to stand without any help. No sooner had they done this that they were each hit with a pile of clothes.

"Please clothe yourselves." said Dusk. The dragons did just that and began changing into the clothes provided.

Cassie now wore a Pink Jacket with a muffler which went up to her eyes. she also wore a long blue dress that went down to her feet. She was also wearing a pair of rainbow pantyhose and a pair of mismatched sneakers.

Ord now wore a blue T-shirt with a large fork & knife insignia on the chest. he also w wore a pair of cargo pants and a pair of combat boots.

Zak Was wearing a green tank top shirt and a pair of green jersy shorts and a pair of sandles.

Weezie was wearing a purple shirt with a pair of lose jeans and some white velcro shoes.

"There. Now don't you four look dashing." Said Dusk in a slightly cheerful voice. "The time has now come for you to now enter the human world." He then created a portal. "Remeber, you are to live in the human world for a year. your friendship depends on it."

As they were about to enter the portal, Cassie stopped and asked "Will we be able to return to Dragonland?" Dusk simply smiled and said "You may return anytime you like, but now you ca only stay for a little while before you must return.

"But how do we get back?" asked Zak. "The same way Max, Emmy and Enrique have. now go." The children and their now human friends entered the portal. As soon as the portal closed, Dusk walked over to the large bowl and looked in the water. The image of a human man and woman appeared on the water's surface.

Alex...Maria...The time has come for our two worlds to become one, for magic to be reborn." The water the turned blood red as the images of a dead world came into view.

"But evil lurks withing the darkness, waiting to destroy both man & magickind. I pray that they grow strong enough to combat the ones who will bring about the end of the world."

TBC IN PART 3


	3. Keep that racket down!

Meanwhile, in the real world, Max and Emmy's parents were leaving the house. They got into the car and their father turned the keys in the ignition. As they began to pull out of the driveway, the mother spoke up.

"Honey?" She asked. "Yes dear?" the father replied. "Do you think Emmy and Max will be alright with us gone for a while?" "I'm sure they'll be just fine. They are our children after all." Said the father.

"I guess you're right. I just hope nothing happens to them." Said the mother. "You have nothing to worry about. If it bothers you though, we can talk about it on the way." The mother smiled and thanked him for cheering here up and soon they left the driveway.

*LINE BREAK*

Back in the playroom, a portal opened up as the children came out of it. As soon as they were out of the gateway, it closed up behind them. Cassie, Od, Zak & Weezie looked around the playroom in awe.

"He we are guys. waht do you think?" said Emmy. "So this is your room?" Asked Cassie. "No, this is just the playroom. Our rooms are just down the hall." Emmy approached the door and noticed a piece of paper taped to it. Emmy took it off of thr door and read it aloud.

"Dear Emmy and Max, We are currently on errands and will be gone for a while. Please stay safe and keep all the doors locked. We will be back soon. Love, Mom & Dad." She then realised that she forgot about her parents. "I completely forgot about mom and dad."

"You're right. How will we explain this to them?" asked Enrique. "I don't know."Said Emmy in a woried tone of voice. "I guess we'll just have to worry about that when they get back." Cassie put her hand on Emmy's shoulder. "It's okay Emmy. I'll help out any way I can." Said Cassie with newfound determination.

"Yeah, we'll all help, won't we?" exclaimed Weezie. "Yeah!" Max and the others cheered. "Thank you." Said Emmy. "Hey, what are friends for?" said Zak. Emmy then lead Cassie and the others as she showed them around the house.

Emmy and Max had shown the dragons their bedrooms first, then they went downstairs. That's where things got out of hand. First, Ord had found the kitchen. Emmy was just glad thats they were able to keep him from raiding the fridge, which was easier said than done.

Then, Weezie found the stereo. Zak kept telling her not to mess with it But Weezie wouldn't listen. That's when she accidentally turned the volume up to the maximum level. "LOOOOOOOOOOOOVE IT!" screeched Weezie. Emmy Rushe dover to the stereo and quickly turned it off. She hoped that no one outside heard the noise.

Emmy let out a sigh then turned to Weezie. "what were you thinking? we can't have everyone know you're here!" She scolded Weezie. "Sorry." whispered Weezie. Emmy then went over to Cassie as the blonde girl stared at the computer.

"What is it" asked Cassie. "It's a computer. you can do alot of things on it, like look up all kinds of information. Here, let me show you." said Emmy as she opened up the web browser and entered wikipedia. "See? You just click on what article you want to read and presto!"

Emmy smiled to herself as she watched Cassie excitedly click away. That was when she heard the sound of their parents car pull into the driveway."Oh no!" She said turned to the others and said "Guys, Our parents are back!" They all stopped what they were doing."What will we do?" asked Max. "They'll have to hide in the playroom until we can tell mom and dad." said Emmy.

*LINE BREAK*

The car came to a stop as Max and Emmy's parents got out. they walked up to the door as their father began to put the key into the lock and unlocked the door. They opened the door to find the TV on and the kids watching a cartoon. Emmy and Max ran over to their parents and greeted them happily while Enrique politely said hello.

The three friends then began to explain about their friends, with the exception of the fact that they were dragons. After they were finished explaining, their parents then told them that the school had told them about a group of exchange students that needed a place to stay and were willing to help.

It was eventually decided that their friends would use the play room as living space. They then brought the dragons down and once introductios were finished, they then decided to work out the details over lunch.

*LINE BREAK*

Meanwhile, at an uknown location, a tall, middle-aged man was looking at a large computer screen ferverently as began typing on the keys, as if he is searching for something. At that moment, a man in a stange uniform walks into the room.

"Sir! You may want to take a look at our recent findings." he said. The other man followed his subordinate out of the room and into a large hub filled with many strange machines, all of them running numbers or scanning data. There were other workers monitering the equipment.

The tall man and his underling walked over to a large machine in the middle of the installment that showed random images of various locations on Earth. "What did you find?" asked the leader. "We detected a massive spike of arcane energy in southern california." The leader simply smiled as he lloked at the screen which now showed a very familiar homestead.

"It has begun."

TBC IN PART 3


	4. That's what bein' friends is about

Max, Emmy and Enrique as well as their friends had finished dinner and were currently disscussing sleeping arrangements for their new housemates with their parents. They decided that Cassie would sleep in Emmy's room, ord would sleep in Max's room and Zak & Weezie would bunk in the play room.

Emmy, Max, Enrique and the dragons got ready for bed. everyone fell fast asleep within minutes. Everyone, that is, Emmy and Cassie. "Emmy, What's a human school like?" She asked her friend.

"Well Cassie," began Emmy. "It's kind of like the school in the sky, except that there isn't a lot of time for playing, we do schoolwork instead." Cassie had mixed feelings about that. She would be able to learn more about humans. On the other hand, she would be doing twice the work. She decided it was worth it if she could save their friendship.

Little did any of them know, they would soon be saving more than just their freindship.

*LINE BREAK*

Meanwhile, Outside of the sibling's house, A black van was parked near their front house. The agents inside were communicating withtheir leader. "With all due respect sir, they're just kids." said the first agent. "Maybe so, but they may have access to a major magical power source. I want you to keep tabs on the house and the school they attend.

"Yes sir. but what about you?" asked the Agent. "Oh don't worry about me. You just do you job and let me ask the questions." "yes sir. Over and out." The transmission ended.

We then see the leader sitting in front of his large moniter. He then started typing coordinates into the machine. A sattelite image of the earth appears, locking onto various spots on the map.

He massaged his temple as he thought to himself "I new searcing for dragon scales wouldn't be easy, but this is very vexing. But it will all be worth it."

*LINE BREAK*

The morning sun rose over the horizon, bringing with it a school day. The first day of human school was about to begin for the dragons. Max and Emmy helped the dragons get ready for their first day as a human. Cassie and Zak were easy enough to deal with seeing as they were fast learners.

Weezie and Ord, however, were another story altogether. Ord Didn't know not to eat the toothpaste while Weezie just wouldn't stay still. They eventually maneged to get ready and made their way to the kitchen for breakfast.

Max and Emmy's parents had prepared a large breakfast which was well recieved. Especially with Ord. "Max. Emmy. Do You and your friends have everything ready? the bus will be here any minute." They all said they were prepared. No sooner had they finished that they heard the school bus honk it's horn. They all said their goodbyes and the kids hopped on the bus.

The dragons had never seen so many humans in one place before. needless to say, they were stunned. "Guys!" shouted Emmy over the loud students. "We need to find our seats." They then looked for places to sit. Emmy and Max had found Enrique and sat wit him.

Cassie sat next to an 11 yo. boy with his nose buried in a history. He had short black hair, wore Thick Coke-Bottle glasses, a turtleneck sweater, a pair of jeans and a pair of loafers. She noticed the book he was reading. "A-Are you reading about human history?" No response. She asked him again, hoping he would hear her this time. No dice. She sighed to herself only to hear Him speak up.

"Oh I'm sorry. You must be the one of the new kids I've been hearing about. You must forgive me. Once I start reading, I Just get so involved in the book." Cassie managed a small smile as She replied. "I know what that's like." "Really? by the way, I'm Hugh." Said the student. "I'm Cassie" She replied. They then began to strike up a conversation.

Ord sat down next to a boy who not only looked to be about 13 yo., but, like Ord, looked much to old to be attending grade school. The boy had short brown hair, wore a leather jacket, a skull & bones T-shirt, a pair of black jeans and biker boots.

he sat down next to the boy, only to here him ask "So what are you in for?" "This is my first day of human school." said Ord happilly. The kid just looked at Ord like he came from another planet.

"You feeling okay man?" asked the kid. "Well, I am a little hungry." This made the kid laugh. "Man, you're a real piece of work aren't you?" He chuckled."What do you mean?" asked Ord. The kid then looked at him and said "I like you. Stick with me and you go places. The name's Don." "My name is Ord." Ord replied. "Well then ord, let me set some rules down for you..."

A blonde girl wearing a sundress and flip-flops looked to where Ord and Don Were seated. "It looks Like Don brought another poor soul to the dark side." Another girl with brown hair and wearing a T-shirt with a video game logo on it, a pair of cargo pants and black hi-top sneakers and her eyes glued to a portable game screen.

"Piper? Did you hear a word I said?" asked the blonde girl. "Can't Talk Alice, BEATING HIGH SCORE!" Shouted The Brunette known as Piper. "You don't have to be so rude about it." huffed Alice. Before theycould argue, Zak & Weezie asked if the seat behind them was taken. They said it was okay if they sat there and thus began to talk to them.

"You must be new students. I'm Alice and my nerdy friend here is Piper." Said Alice introducing themselves. "I'm Zak and this is my twin sister Weezie." "So you're fraternal twins then? asked Alice. "What's fraternal?" aske Weezie. "If you are fraternal twins, that just means that you're not completely identical." "Ohh." Replied Weezie.

*LINE BREAK*

They were almost at their school when Emmy decided to Check on her dragon friends. She was pleased to find that they had made friends so easily. She just hoped that they would be able to handle living in the human world for a year. She hoped everything would go smoothly. The bus was completely unaware of a familiar black van following the school bus.

TBC IN PART 5


	5. The big reveal

Max, Emmy, Enrique, the dragons and their new friends exited the bus single file and made their way to home room. Everyone found their desks and sat down just as the teacher entered the classroom. The man was tall and muscular, had greying blonde hair, a spanish accent, wore a white workshirt, a pair of black dress pants and a pair of black leather shoes.

"Buenos dias class. I am your teacher for the new school year." He said as he wrote 'Mr. Draco' on the white board. "I hope we can all be friends during the semester and hopefully some of you will get enough credits to move into the next grade." Said Mr. Draco as he took a sip from his coffee.

As he praddled on about the importance of education, Emmy felt that something was amiss. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but something about their new teacher seemed a little out of place. She Decided to aske her friends about it at recess. The bell soon rang and the students gathered up their belongings and headed for first period: Math.

*LINE BREAK*

Meanwhile, outside of the school, The same van from the previous night was listening in on what might be going on in the school.

"Nothing yet sir." said the driver. "Damn! Oh well, We have just began surveillence, Something is bound to turn up. Keep you eyes peeled for any suspicious activity." said his superior. "Yes sir! Over and out." The man closed communications and resumed watch.

*LINE BREAK*

Afew hous later, recess had begun as students emptied out onto the playground. Emmy called the others over to a the edge of the playground. "Que pasa Emmy, what's up?" asked Enrique. "Yeah Emmy, What's wrong?" asked Alice. "If it's about dragons then I don't want to hear about it. You've always talked about them ever since we met. They're not even real."

"Hey, I like dragons, the breathe fire and stuff!" Said Piper in one breath. "Well, That's the thing." said Emmy nervously. "Do you promise to keep this a secret?"

"Okay" said Hugh

"Whatever" said Don

"Yes." said Alice & Piper simultaneously

"Alright already! Just spill it!" said Don impatiently. "Alright then. You see..." Emmy then proceded to tell them about the dragon, dragonland and all of their adventures. When she finished, they all looked at her and started laughing. "Hey! It's not funny." said Emmy. "I'm sorry Emmy, but seriously, real dragons? Even I have a hard time believing it." said Piper.

"It's true." said Max defending his sister's story. "Yeah!" said Cassie. "Well well. What's going on here?" asked a voice from behind them. It was Mr. Draco. "Oh...Uh...Nothing sir." said Don. " "Uh-huh." said Mr. Draco in disbelief. "I'd like to talk to all of you inside." He said in a serious tone. "Yes sir." They said as they went back inside.

*LINE BREAK*

Once they were iside of the classroom, Mr. Draco locked the door and told the children to sit down. Mr. Draco Sat down at his desk, looked at the kids and said "You can come out now." As soon as he said that, A familiar figure appeared from the shadows. It was Dusk! "It's you!" cried Emmy. "Hello children." Said Dusk. "Hugh, Don, Piper, Alice, I would like you to meet Dusk." Said Mr. Draco. "So then, Is it time?" asked Dusk. "It is." said Mr. Draco.

"What is tis about?" asked Hugh. "It's time you all learned the truth." said Mr. Draco. As soon as he said this, He began to glow brightly and soon revealed himself to be...None other than Quetzal! When the light died down, Emmy could see Hugh looking in astonishment, Alice sitting motionless, Piper wearing a huge grin and Don hiding under his desk.

"Y-y-you're...you're." stuttered Hugh. "A dragon?" Said Piper. "Yes." said Quetzal. "I figured the secret would come out sooner or later, so I came prepared." Quetzal the revealed the identity of the dragons and had Dusk explain the reason for being here.

*LINE BREAK*

Back inside the van, An alarm went off and soon the man sent a voice message to his boss. "Sir, You may want to see this for yourself, but I think We may have found it."

TBC IN PART 6


	6. Shit just got real

It had been a few months since the secret had been let out. Autumn had arrived, bringing with it the colorful leaves that crunched under you feet.

School soon let out as Emmy, Max, Enrique, The Dragons and their friends decided got on the bus. Emmy had talked with the others and decided to hold a sleepover at her house. "So it's decided, we stay at Emmy's house for the weekend." said Piper. "Agreed." said everyone else.

*LINE BREAK*

The weekend arrived quickly and soon Emmy and Max's Frinds had come to their house by 1 in the afternoon. After they had unpacked and settled down for the evening, they began talking and chatting amongst themselves. Little did they know that Max and Emmy's parents were watching them play.

"They grow up so fast don't they?" asked a voice from behind them. It was Dusk. "What are you doing here?" asked The sibling's Father. "I just dropped by to see how the little ones were doing." Replied Dusk. "...Heh, They act just like you two did when you were in Dragonland." "Is it that obvious?" The sibling's mother joked. "I saw it the moment I met them."

"Be truthful Dusk, There's something we don't know about, isn't there?" said the father. "There is. Alex, Maria," Dusk began "I'm not going to lie, Your children, including their friends, are all in grave danger." "What do you mean?" asked Maria worriedly. "I mean what I have said. I don't know who or what will be responsible, but I suggest you keep a close eye on them." replied Dusk.

*LINE BREAK*

Meanwhile, The mysterious man had gotten word from his subordinate about what he had found out about the children. "And you're certain that it was the same energy that emanated from the scales we found." said the mysterious man. "Yes sir, the very same." replied his subordinate. "Excellent!" The man said as he turned to the computer. "Computer, locate the whereabouts of the energy using the new coordinates."

The computer soon completed it's scan and printed out various bits and pieces of data. "Perfect. I want you to gather my best men. Tell them to await my orders." Said the man as he laughed to himself.

"Soon, my plans will come to fruition." He said as he followed his subordinate. "And soon, I will be able to fix this broken world." He said with a malicious grin.

*LINE BREAK*

The Group of friends decided to sleep in the living room as to make sure everyone had room to sleep. As they got ready for bed, Don spoke up."I still can't wrap my head around it." "Around what?" asked Alice. "The fact that dragons are real, as well as other fairy tale creatures," replied Don. "If you think about it, it makes perfect sense. Almost every human culture has a story about dragons or something close to them." said Hugh.

"Well, Whatever happens, I'm just glad I have friends like you guys." Said Ord as He pulled them all into a group bear hug. He was blisfully unaware of the fact that he was squeezing the a bit too hard. "*urgh* Does he always do this Emmy?" asked Piper "Yeah, He*ouch* does it alot. Speaking of which..." Emmy looked up at Ord. "Ord, that's enough, you're squising us."

Ord let go and apologised. "Oops, sorry." He said. They all eventually began to fall asleep, Completely unaware of what was happening outside of their home.

*LINE BREAK*

A large surveillence van was parked outside of the house. Inside it was the leader and some of his best men awaiting his orders. "Troops are in position sir." radioed one of the soldiers. "Good. You may begin when ready captain." The leader replied.

"You heard him men." said the captain as he and his men pulled out some canisters of tear gas. "On the count of three. 1...2..."

TBC IN PART 7


	7. Madman and a facade

Emmy slowly opened her eyes. She winced at the thobbing pain in her head. "Where am I?" she thought. She tried to remeber something, anything, that gave a reason to where she was. She noticed that she was in what seemed to be a prison cell. "Hello? can anybody hear me?" she cried out. She frowned at first, not hearing a response, but smiled when she heard a familiar voice call out to her.

"Emmy? Is that you?" It was Cassie. Emmy noticed a small peephole that showed the insides of the two surrounding cells. "Emmy! Are you alright?" Asked Cassie. "My head hurts, But i'll be okay." replied Emmy. "Where are we?" She asked. "I don't know. I wonder where the others are." replied Cassie. "I hope they're alright." said Emmy.

Just then, a voice spoke out from the adjascent cell. "Emmy?" It was Max. "Max?" Emmy called out. "Emmy, You're alright!" said Max happily. "Max, are you okay?" asked Emmy. "I'm fine. I'm scared Emmy." said Max. "Do you know where the others are Max?" Asked Emmy. "The bad guys took the others away. What are we going to do Emmy?" said Max.

"I don't know." Those words hurt her so much. She was usually the one with the plan, but now she was just as helpless as the others. Just then, she heard the sound of a door opening. Some guys in uniform opened the cells and dragged them out. She thought of just running away, but worried what they would do to her friends if she didn't comply.

They took her to the end of a large hallway. Within a few moments, they were strapped down to a chair. "Well well well. It seems the siblings are alright." The man came out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" asked Emmy. "I'll gladly answer that question for you, but first you must answer MY question." He pulled out a remote and pressed the button on it. The rest of the lights came on.

The floor in the middle of the room. From the new hol rose a large glass dome. inside were Emmy's friends and family. Even Quetzal was Trapped! "Emmy!" her mom called out. "Mom!" called Emmy. "What have you done to them?" asked Cassie. "It is no concern of yours." Said the man as he shot a beam at Cassie, lifing her out of the chair and dropping herin the dome.

"Cassie!" Cried Emmy. Seh the glared at the man. "You let her go!" She yelled. "Not until you answer my question." replied the man. He then looked over at Max who was frozen with fear. "You must answer my question as well...That is, if you can muster up the courage." He laughed to himself as walked back over to Emmy.

"Now then, will you cooperate?" Emmy began to tear up. "Y-Yes." she stuttered. "DON'T YOU DARE LAY A HAND ON HER YOU SLIMY-" Alex, Max and Emmy's father was knocked back by a bolt of lightning. "Silence swine!" growled the man. "Now then, Can you tell me what this is?" he whipped out their dragon scale. "The dragon scale!" exclaimed Max. "Wrong! It's just one of many scales hidden throughout the world." Said the man. "What do you mean?" asked Emmy.

"Read my lips. THIS. IS. JUST. ONE. SCALE. OUT. OF. MANY." he mockingly ennunciated. "You know the story of the dragon who spread her scales across the world." He continued. "Well, there's two sides to every story. Do you know why the Dragons created Dragonland?" He asked.

"Because humans weren't being nice to the dragons?" asked Max. "THAT, my dear boy, is a HUGE understatement, But yes. Humans began fearing that the dragons would try to destroy what infintesimle power the humans had and began plotting the extinction of dragonkind." Max , Emmy, Enrique and the young dragos were shocked. "That's not true!" yelled mmy in disbelief.

"Oh, but it is. You see, Humans are greedy little creatures that are about as important than the dirt beneath one's feet. They are the sole reason that the world is dying. They kill others just for laughs. They kil under the guise of religion. Human civilization is completely incapable of virtue. And a race that cannot learn is a disease that this world must be purged of."

"How could you think that way?" asked Emmy. "Because I speak from experience child. Or should I say dragons?" Max and Emmy parents, as well as Quetzal, looked up. "What do you mean?" asked Max. The man looked over to Their parents. "You mean to tell me that you never told them Alex?" Alex looked at the man in shock."Jason?" he asked "That's right Alex. You of all people would know." Said the man now known as Jason.

"Just what are you up to Jason?" asked Maria. "You know him" asked Emmy. "They should know about the friend they left for dead. I never forgave you two or Quetzal for what happened that day." Jason said. "You wanted to use deadly curses to destroy humans." said Quetzal. "And if you three hadn't stopped me, I would have succeded." said Jason. "And now, to get my sweet revenge. But first," Jason turned back over to Max and Emmy. "It's time to put an end to tthe charade."

He then began chanting in a fashion similar to Dusk's magic, but it felt far more sinister than when Dusk used magic. The straps holding Max and Emmy to the chairs came undone, but the relief was short lived. A few second later, Max and Emmy Doubled over in pain and began crying for help. Just then, the two began to transform. Their clothes disappeared as they both began growing a tail and scales began to grow all over their bodies.

When they transformation was over, the The siblings were nowhere to be seen. In their place stood to young dragons. One was Bright red and lithe, had light feathery scales running down it's back and had small feathery wings. The other was deep green and slightly stout, had sawtooth like scales running down it's back and had similarly styled wings.

"Ow my head." said Emmy as she put her claw to her head...Wait, CLAW? She looked down at her arms and then examined the rest of herself in horror. Max's reaction was identical to Emmy's. "what did you do to them?" Asked Zak. "I simply brought out their true nature." said Jason. "Wait, you mean..." said Alice in disbelief.

"That's right." said a voice in the shadows. Dusk walked into the light. "What are you doing here?" asked Jason with disdain. "I caught the scent of a rat and followed it here." replied Dusk. He looked over at Max and Emmy. "I guess the secret's out then."

TBC IN PART 8


	8. A lost heritage

Dusk walked over to a panicking Emmy & Max, they were both frightened about what had just happened. "Are you two okay?" asked Dusk. "What happened to us?" cried Max. Dusk looked over at Alex and Maria, who simply nodded. "I think it's time you knew the truth. Max, Emmy," he began. "You two...aren't human."

"What do you mean?" asked Emmy. "You two aren't human and you never were. Max, Emmy, You are dragons." Enrique, the dragons and the others couldn't believe what they just heard. "What?" asked Weezie. "Your friends are actually dragons." replied Dusk. "Your parents had gone through the same test that your friends are going through. I should know, I'm the one who sent them here."

"Is this true?" asked Emmy as she looked over at her parents. "Yes. It's true." said Maria. Just then, Maria and Alex cast off their human guise. Alex had sky blue scales, a sharp ridge of yellow scales running down his back and a pair of dragon wings. Maria had reddish-orange scales, white scales running down her back and wings slightly larger than her husbands.

Jason began to chuckle. "How sweet. It's a kodak moment." He said. Dusk looked over at Jason. "Now it's you turn Jason. Just what are you up to?" he asked. "You still haven't figured it out have you? With the power now copied from these scales, I will end humanities reign of chaos once and for all, as well as the dragons for having banished me!" said Jason. "I WILL UNLEASH THE POWER OF THE DARK DRAGON GODDESS, TIAMAT!" He proclaimed.

"You can't!" cried Quetzal. "I can and I will. You all will have the pleasure of watching the birth of a new world. a world of chaos!" Replied Dusk. "Like hell you are!" shouted Dusk as he fired a bolt at the glass dome, shattering it and freeing the others. He then opened up a portal to Dragonland. "Quickly everyone, Into the portal!" They all complied and followed Dusk. The portal then closed behind them as Jason just stood there.

"You may flee if that is your wish, but there is little use trying to delay the inevitible." He said as he began to leave the room, only to clutch his head in pain. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" He shrieked.

*LINE BREAK*

A few minutes after they had exited the portal, They brought all the denizens of Dargonland and told them about what was happening. After they had heard what had happened, they began to panic. "What will we do?" cried one of the dragons. "Tiamat? ...You don't Mean...No..." said one of the dragons in disbelief. "People please, We need to calm down and formulate a plan." said Dusk.

Just then, Emmy heard a voice. "...STOP...STOP THE AWAKENING..." She was startled by the low voice and looked around to see who it was who said that. There was no visible source of the voice. "YOU CANNOT SEE ME, BUT I CAN SE YOU." It spoke again. "Who are you?" Emmy thought. "MY NAME IS OF NO IMPORTANCE. YOU MUST NOT ALLOW TIAMAT TO BE AWAKENED. IF TIAMAT RETURNS, THE WORLD WILL BE DESTROYED." the voice said.

"But what can I do? I don't even know who I am anymore." Thought Emmy. "YOUR SPIRIT BURNS WITH THE FIRE OF A THOUSAND SUNS. THIS FIRE IS WHAT MAKES A DRAGON. IT GIVES US COURAGE. IT GIVES US STRENGTH. AND IT IS THIS FIRE THAT GIVES US HOPE. HOPE FOR THE FUTURE." The voice said. "KNOW THIS, FOR WHEN THE TIME COMES, YOU, AS WELL AS ALL MAN AND MAGICKIND MUST FIND THIS FIRE AND REKINDLE THE BOND BETWEEN THE TWO WORLDS."

"...Alright. but what can I do?" Asked Emmy.

"JUST REPEAT TO THE OTHERS WHAT I TELL YOU."

TBC IN PART 9


End file.
